Consequencesbad Kakashi
by o.OgoTHic bloSSomO.o
Summary: “...and also it’s just our first ‘late’ and he’s the one who’s always late, so we don’t deserve this! That sick perverted old man!”,“Stupid sensei and his stupid punishments!”..hmm this are just samples, so read to find out!


This is just a oneshot, the settings might sound cliched, but I assure you this story came out from my own simple mind....so....just read and review ok!^^

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Consequences….bad Kakashi!**

"I..can't….take..it…any……more"

"me……….too"

Then thump! He collapsed.

Too tired to react she just accompanied him, by sitting under the tree near _him._

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

Exhale…

Then after some time……..the volcano erupted![just kidding!]

"What the hell was THAT for!" exclaimed the girl from before, but this time she was able to regain her energy

"uggh…Sakura-chan too loud…" whined Naruto who also managed to regain his consciousness

"What do you mean by too loud! I have all the rights!" she retorted "Don't you know how tiring it is to run for **100** laps around Konoha!?!"

"Of course I know, which is why I collapsed remember?" he answered but muttered the last part, unfortunately that didn't come unheard, so that earned him a big boink on the head.

"Awww...Sakura-chan that's too rough!"

"Shut up I'm not yet done!"

"o-okay, okay! Gomen, bad!! " he answered hastily, scared to get another hit.

"And do you also know how frustrating it is to do _that_ without any valid reasons!!" she continued "Just because we arrived _a minute _late doesn't mean he have to punish us already!"

"He's _always_ late himself, so it's just about time that we realize that meeting with him at _his exact_ given time would only make us wait!" she continued ranting "He just wanted to be free for the whole day to read that _stupid _'book' of him!"

"Hmm…hmm…I've heard that's the latest volume…" Naruto nodded "...and also it's just our first 'late' and he's the one who's always late, so we don't deserve this! That sick perverted old man!"

"Naruto you just repeated what I'd said" she interrupted as she notice her 'words' being repeated

"Ahhehehe ….anyways, where's Kakashi-sensei?" he asked changing the subject

"Well good thing he's not here or he'll know what hell is!" she threatened "Stupid _sensei_ and his stupid _punishments_!"

'Achooo!'

"Are you alright?" Pakkun asked

"Aa, I think it's just cold in here" a voice answered as he flipped the paper to the next page

"Maybe someone is talking at your back"

"hmmm….that reminds me of something"

"huh? Remind what?" the dog asked, confused

"I wonder what _they're_ doing now?"

"If he didn't just threatened to tell about that 'thing' that he knows, I wouldn't have done this!" she exclaimed but, but as soon as she realized what she had just said, she covered her mouth immediately.

"Hmm….Hmm…that's right-huh?!" he stated "Nani?!, what's that 'thing' you're talking about Sakura-chan?"

Then he remembered something…

,,.,.,.,.,.,.,FLASHBACK,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

"Nani?! 100 laps! Are you friggin' out of your mind sensei!?" Sakura exclaimed

"Well I'm not really forcing you Sakura-_chan_," he taunted "But if you won't hesitate, then I won't hesitate also…."

"…on telling the rest of Konoha, to know what I'm hearing…..in a certain raven-haired compound…" he continued threatening as he grin sadistically behind his mask.

Confused Naruto ask "Huh? You're hearing something Kakashi-sensei and raven-haired compound... what're you talking about?! Is there something I didn't know?" [As always our ever clueless Naruto…]

"There is…" Kakashi answered whole-heartedly [, or does he even have a heart?] "And actually there _are_ more…"

On the other hand Sakura is too shock to respond. She just stayed on her spot…stunned.

'W-what the hell!?' She thought wildly 'How did he know 'bout that is he a spy or something?!……..'

Meanwhile on the other side of the bridge [note: the meeting place, remember?] Sasuke just glared furiously at Kakashi. If glares can kill, probably Kakashi is long gone

He can't react on what he just heard, though he knows how much it would satisfy him if he beat the hell out his _sensei_. But, there's a big BUT, it would only make Naruto more suspicious, confuse if I may add, and a suspicious Naruto is bad….totally BAD [if you know what I mean]

His thoughts where cut-off when he heard Kakashi say something about 'wanna know 'bout it Naruto' as he saw him glanced over him. Furiously he was about to commence his plan [hint: Beat the crap out of Kakashi] when he heard Sakura shout frantically….

"Nani?! Ugh-huh I-I mean…..Naruto! Didn't you know that running 100 laps is a good exercise!?! A-and Hinata-also-told-me-that…ugh..that she…that she likes..ugh..energetic boys?! Yeah that's right energetic boys! So come on we don't have the whole day standing here and talking about nonsense while we still have laps to run okay! So let's go!"

But before Naruto could even respond-protest he found himself being dragged by his teammate

And with that Sasuke had no choice but to follow….but he swear he heard Kakashi mutter something in the lines of 'kids these days and full of energies'

,,.,.,.,.,.,.,END OF FLASHBACK,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

"Oh yeah I remember now!" Naruto shouted excitedly,

'Remember? Remember what!?' Sakura thought frantically 'Oh no!, does he know something!? Wha-how, since when-who?, who the hell told him 'bout that? Kakashi sensei?! Waaa!! I'm crushed!! What will I do!-What I'm I suppose to react?-?!'

"I forgot I told Hinata-chan to meet me at Ichiraku's!.." he stated forgetting about his previous questions

Hearing that, Sakura never felt so relieved in her entire life. 'whew! That was close, I thought I'm gonna explode a while ago!' she thought, but not missing a single note 'mental note: ask-force Kakashi to speak about what he knows!'

"..I'm-already-late!-So-have-to-go-now-guys,-see-you-tomorrow!" and with that he left

…_leaving Sakura alone_

"Hn, Are you going to stand there for the rest of the day, or you want me to carry you back home" a certain raven-haired man asked or more like stated

…._well not anymore_

"Though I wouldn't really mind doing the latter" he continued, a smirk evident on his handsome face.

"huh? Ugh….Sasuke-kun!" she scolded, as she blushed at the thought. Too occupied on her own thought, or it's just his impossible speed?, she didn't notice him go near her, thus making him only inches away from her

"Hmm…you're blushing, I wonder what's on your mind right now?" he mused, as his breathe tickled her ears, causing her to shiver a little, thus, earning an evil smirk from Sasuke

"M-mou! Stop it already!" she scolded again but still blushing furiously

"Hn," he smirked "Come on let's go home, I'm already _hungry_" he whispered the last part in her ear, seductively. As he used his remaining chakra to transport them to _their_ house

After sometime in the midst of the Uchiha compound….

Thud…thump…moan…..thump..thump..scream…..thud!

The usual session goes on…

Well of course not without a certain _someone_ peeking, I mean _watching_ as he prefers, at the whole 'thing'

"hehehe…I knew it! They never fail to entertain me every night….Kami this is even a lot better than my 'book'" he snickered

Well I guess you already know who the mystery person…is.

.,;:Owari:;.,

* * *

a/n: hehehe…about the flashback, actually it's not what Naruto really remembered…I just inserted it^^ Hmm.. and also about those sounds…I know what you're thinking…hmm..readers dirty thoughts! tsk..tsk..tsk..!

Well so much for my little note please, a review is highly appreciated, thank you!^^


End file.
